Lighting in a bottle
by HeiKitsune
Summary: A new challenger is coming to town. And Cloud has to introduce them to the mansion. But when Tifa calls for him, he needs to find someone to help his firend get to know the place. Let's see what happens when a blot of lighting hits the blue eyed beast.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic. They all belong to their respective companies and/or creators.**

 **Authors note (skip if you want): This year I will be focusing on stories that are already out. I.E., this story, Damn the consequences, My Master, Lone wolf, the black hand, Okami, and others. So, don't expect much new stories for me. And while I say that, I post this up. And worse** **with games like Shantae, Persona 5, Mass effect andromeda, Zelda breath of the wild, and my childhood game, Dragon quest 8 remake. Where you can marry my first every waifu Jessica Albert, I'll probably have a crap ton of ideas running through my head. So there maybe a few new things, but no massive overarching plot stories. Mostly likely just one shots.**

 **And I will also focus on my attention on the book that me and other writers have published. If you're interested on reading that, it's called Valence: American Light novel and both Vol:1 and 2 are out now for 6.99 on Amazon. My story is called Chronicle and my pen name is A. Hidekaki. There will be more information on my profile.**

 **Am I also starting commissions this year! If you want info on that go ahead and look on my profile!**

 **I was meant yo update all these stories last year but when my laptop fired on me for two months, I lost nearly all my work so I had to start over. Either let's all hope for a great 2017!**

* * *

Lighting in a Bottle

The meeting of Fenrir and the Valkyrie

"Crap."

Cloud Strife cursed as he looked over the letter he received form the elusive master hand.

It looks like another new combatant is coming in today. And the hand wants him, the ex-Shinra solider to greet them and get them settled in.

"Tifa is going to bash my head in if I am late. Again." The Ex-solider sighed in dismay. It's Yuffie and Vincent's first year wedding anniversary. Another party that his friends have set up this year. And another one he may have to miss because of this newcomer.

He sighed. Slumping in the chair in his room, Cloud tried to think of way out of this. He can push the new comer on to someone else but this newcomer has a bit of special…temperament. Sending Samus would work, but she's busy with match today with Mario. All the princess is having their annual tea party. And send any of the other swordsmen would mostly like cause a war to break out. It's good thing they are busy too.

Although there is one bladed warrior that is free.

He winced at the thought of his green tunic wearing friend. He too has a similar disposition and may just cause the whole mansion to come down if the two of them get into a fight.

"The hell with it." He sighed. "It's either the mansion being blown to bits by them or have Tifa come here and hurl it into the sun."

-OOO-

Finding Link is as easy as always. Cloud's long eared friend is either sleeping in his room, or sleeping in the woods. He found the Hyrulean in his usual spot in the woods, but he wasn't sleeping.

"Grrrrr…"

He was in his wolf form. Growling in anger.

'Well at least I know why Ganon was holding his jaw in the hallway.' Cloud thought. Wondering on how he should approach his snarling friend. As nice as Link is, if someone was to touch one of his many sore spots, getting him to even talk was like pulling teeth form Bahamut. Something few people know.

Only himself, Zelda, and others that are smart enough to see it, know that about the Hyrulean being such a cold person. Cloud is honestly shocked that him and Link get along so well.

'Well, we do have similarly lonely souls.'

Cloud would have approach Link carefully. If he doesn't want his friend to latterly eat his hand. With peace of mind, Cloud sat down next to wolf. Who growled even more at his presence.

"You know, Ganon is going to have glass jaw if you keep punch him so much." Cloud started off with a joke.

"Grrrrr." And only got bare teeth in return. Cloud felt like he was honestly next to a real animal then his friend. Slowly Cloud sat down next to Link. The man in beast form only snarled lightly but didn't try and bite him.

'Well at least he isn't he's going for my throat.' Cloud thought with some humor. Not that Link would really try and eat his neck.

He hopes.

Cloud tried to communicate again. "Soo…I have this friend coming…"

Link snarled and barked in fury. But Cloud steadied on.

"And I need someone to- "

Link turned and nipped at Cloud's feet in his anger.

"Ok. Ok I get it." Cloud sighed. "You're not in the mood to talk."

Cloud kept his mouth shut. Thinking of how to get his furry friend to help him out.

"I guess I'll have to miss Denzel's birthday again." When he saw one of Link's ear twitch, he knew he had the beast's interest. As grumpy as Link can be sometimes, he still is a nice guy. All you need is a good sob story to get his heart strings singing.

"Yup. Another birthday that I going to miss. Tifa is not going happy."

Cloud fringed sadness. "I guess we'll finally get that divorce she's been asking for. Yeah. It's better that way..."

With a long forlorn sigh, the ex-solider stood with slumped shoulders. "I am never home. And she'll find someone, better, right?"

He turned away from his friend to hide his smug grin. "Someone other than me will be able to treat her right. I'll just drift off into the distance. Alone."

Cloud gave an over dramatic sigh and started walking away. "Sorry for bothering you."

Before he can take another step, a familiar hand grabbed his shoulder.

Cloud turned around to see Link's agitated glare. "Your buying all the drinks when you get back."

Hook. Line. And sucker.

"No problem. Thanks man."

-OOO-

Link stared at the swirling vortex of colorful magic with mild resentment. He really is not in the mood to deal with some newcomer with his emotions so sour.

'Damn demon doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.' Link sighed, he shouldn't aim his ire at the newcomer.

He turned his thoughts elsewhere. As just who this person is.

Link has never really met any of Cloud's friends in person. He has met his wife Tifa. Mostly because she demanded to come with Cloud on his first day, and only hearing about the others form the large bladed hero himself. A woman who summons demons, a man how has gun sowrd, a man who is an illusion, and even a ninja princess. These are just a few of the people that came to Link's mind as new tenant that maybe coming by.

With a sigh, Link hopped it wasn't that Cid character. He doesn't have the will to deal with a man of his 'nature' at the moment. Although it would give him a good excuse to hit something.

The portal shimmered and a woman stepped out. A first glance would tell she is nothing more than ice queen of woman. Even though her long wavy rose colored hair gives off the essences of a summer's heat. Her figure, toned and athletic, would suggest she is a fashion model of sorts. Not unlike Bayonttea. But her cool sharp aqua eyes. Deadly to even gaze at, yells to the world that she has years of combat experience. She's a beauty of a woman

A white short sleeveless trench coat and a skirt for quick movements. The boots and arm guards looked durable but not heavy. She wore a flowing red scarf under her jacket. It flapped and flowed around her like a cape. Giving and air of grace and nobility around her. Or that of a high-ranking officer. However, all that doesn't shy from the fact that She's a beauty of a human being.

However, Link isn't focused on that. He looked at her gear, or the very lack of it, to see just what she may be capable of. And the only thing on her person is the odd gun looking weapon on lower hip. For a young man who cares an armory in his back pocket just to keep up with the gods and monsters in this place, he had a feeling he should keep his guard up.

She stood at the entrance of the dimensional gate with a icy and stern expression. Gauging the area around her. Weighing her options of fleet or fight. Link watched her with the same expression. Scanning her and her abilities at a glance.

'She looks tough…'

When Lighting exited the strange portal, she expected to see an even stranger world then ones she's been in before. Being summoned by a talking hand has already topped her list of things she never thought she see.

Now she stands before an elf gazing at her with an almost cold stare. His green tunic and honestly handsome features made him look a lot less intimidating then the board sowrd and shield on his back would have one to think. But those predatorial icy blue eye, made her believe otherwise.

'Not like I was expecting a warm welcome in a fighting tournament….' She thought as she looked around.

A lush green felid with a lavishing mansion. All behind an elf that doesn't seem like the talkative type. It all brought an odd sense of peace and tension. She could see herself relaxing here. And taking on a whole army.

She returned to the long ear man gazing at her. He hasn't said a single word since she got here.

'Definitely not the talkative type.' That thought did make her a little happy.

She isn't that talkative herself.

"You here to greet me?" After another minute of silence Lighting finally spoke.

The elf nodded.

"Link." He said plainly.

"Lighting."

And again, with the pregnant pause. The tension in the air can cut with a knife. Something that Link didn't want. Try as he might, Link just let his temper get the better of him. If he didn't want to cause a commotion, or at least a very big headache for him, he should at least try to be nice.

Well, nice for his standards.

Link's shoulders slacked a little. Showing that he was a little more relaxed. "Sorry."

The sudden apology made Lighting rise a brow.

"I am not angry at you. I am…just in a bad mood." With that Link turned at started leading her to the mansion.

Lighting slowly followed.

-OOO-

The mansion is just as big inside as it is out. Link lead her through the large foyer into the main hallway where the combatants slept. Telling her where is the lunch room is, how to get the pool, and other locations. Giving Lighting a rather blunt tour. Telling her the basics and nothing more. It's a rather cold showing of the stunning building she'll be staying in.

It was clear that he wanted nothing to do with this. Although she has a feeling Cloud forced the poor guy into guiding her.

'Or maybe he just hates humans.' It's a common trope that elves aren't very fond of humans in the few fantasy books she reads.

"Have you been here long?" She asked. Testing the waters of his frigid demeanor.

"Depends on who you ask." The impassive answer ended that conversation and any other questions she may have.

But she didn't mind it.

With her situation, being so odd, her standoffish tour guide gave her time to wonder just why she is here. She and Serah were just enjoying the beach when a gaint talking glove came out a portal. It started talking about how hard it was to get to her world without any gods, and that it's inviting her to some sort of tournament for other worldly heroes.

She thought it all some hoax or an illusion form some monster. Until the hand sat down on a reclining chair and started drinking a martini. Serah, her younger sister, thought it sounded like a good idea for her older sister to get out for a while and meet people like her. Not being able to deny her sister, Lighting got her old guardian gear clothes, her blazefire saber, and went through the portal.

Now she's being lead around by an elf who reminds of more colder days.

'I really should stop letting Serah string me along so much.' Lighting thought. A small smile forming as she thought of her little sister.

"This is the training room."

Link's placid voice brought the former Valkyrie out her thoughts. Finding him stopped in front of a grey metal door at the end of the hallway.

"So, do you guys practice your rasegnans and bankai here or something?" Lighting tired her hand at a light joke. Hoping to lighten the mood.

"…." Only for the elf to stare at her like she suddenly spurted wings on her head.

The door slid up, with almost comedic timing in the long awkward silence.

"No." Cold and short, Link walked into the room.

'Guess snow was right.' Lighting thought, fallowing behind the swordsman with sigh. 'Jokes are not my strong point.'

Lighting didn't know what to expect form a training room where elves and dragons train. But the large pure white room with weights, a boxing ring, and martial art dummies was kind of far from her thoughts. It looked rather normal with the boxing ring sitting in the far center of battle arena sized room, and the weights and other exercise machines scattered around it.

Off in the distance on the other side did things get a little out of place. Like the archery targets right next to the horse race track. Or the assortment of futuristic guns and swords hanging on the wall next to her as she walked in. And the some of the dummies looked like a wild animal had attacked it, instead sowrd and guns.

Looking up to the panel of light above she saw a few glowing blue arrows stuck in the ceiling. Along with scorch marks, foot prints, and a massive ident of someone's body. The problem wasn't the indent. It was the fact that the indent made it look like the person had angel wings.

"We use to this place to train." Link suddenly spoke. But Lighting kept looking at the many oddities in the square paneled room. "We also use to gauge any newcomers. To put them in the right tier."

"Cortana." Link spoke unsheathing his sowrd and shield.

"Yes, master Link?" Spoke a womanly, robotic, voice.

Rolling his shoulders, Link gave a command. "Set the danger level to max. Don't need the hands getting mad at me for breaking the room. Again."

"Of course," At those words, the whole room flashed in multicolored lights for spilt second. The room looked no different, but Lighting could feel the barriers around her.

'I really need to relax.' The hero of twilight berated himself. Irritated that his let his emotions show so easily to this Lighting woman.

Of course, he has no quarrels with her; he honestly thinks she may be a nice person. Even if that joke her's was drier then the Gerduo desert. It's the echoes of the king of demon's words that wouldn't stop ringing in his head.

 _'Your nothing more than a tool by those filthy gods. You're not even human!'_

He sighed. Trying not to let his temper get the better of him.

'I hope she's as good as Cloud.' Link twirled his sowrd in thought. 'I really need to let off some steam.'

He squared off against Lighting. Gazing down her as she too bore down at him. The air still with tension.

"Word of advice."

Link spoke. Once again, he faces never leaving that calm stoic manner.

"Come at me like you're going to kill." Link tightened the grip on his blade. He striking blue eyes flashed a beastly glint at his opponent. "Or you'll be leaving here with more than a few broken bones."

Taking that advice to heart, Lighting struck first. Firing a few rounds form her gun. Link rise his shield. Deflecting the bullets as he dashed towards Lighting a blinding speed. Swiftly he got into her guard, swing his blade with the intent to take off her head.

'His fast.' Lighting switched up her gun into a blade. Bringing it up to block Link's strike with a flick of her wrist.

"Guh!?"

Only to be sent flying backwards form the overwhelming strength Link put behind his slash.

She rolled, tumbling to ground. But quickly getting her footing just in time for her to avoid another slice from Link. His board sowrd took just a few strains of Lighting's hair. Closing the distance between them in an instant.

"Rah!" Link cut at his opponent to the left with a wide swing, to which she tired and countered. Side stepping to the right in hopes of catching him in the ribs. Yet the elf reversed the grip on his sowrd and slash back to the right and assaulted her with a parade of quick thrusts.

'Damn!' Lighting could barely get in attack of her own as Link dished out wave after wave of sowrd slashes at her. His onslaught was undaunting and fierce as he growls and snapped at her.

'Doesn't look like he has any openings!' But dodging another thrust she saw one. 'There!'

She vanished in a flash. Leaving Link to overshoot his mark in shock. And him open for an attack from behind.

Lighting stuck like her name sake; quick and without warning but Link was still able to block her stab. Swing both his sowrd and shield back to just barely push her blade up and miss her cheek.

'Well,' Link thought as his eyes peak at steel near his flesh. 'She's faster than Samus.'

He spun to get her off her back. But Lighting had already vanished and stuck again. This time with slash at his side. Her blade met his again, but this he wasn't going to let her go. Clashing his sowrd with hers with rapid hits, giving the swordswoman no room to breathe.

'Not this time!' Lighting saw through his ploy. As his crossed blades with hers she flicked it into a gun. Pointing dead in-between Link's eyes. She expected him to stop with a gun pointed square at his head but he only pushed forward. Not missing a beat when retaliated with swipe of his sowrd then a quick kick.

Lighting avoid both and fired. Forcing Link to flip back for the bullet s to hit the ground instead of him. Landing on his feet, the hero spun to miss five more shot and, in an instant pulled out this bow and return fire. The arrows were easy to avoid. Lighting dance around swiftly cutting them in two. Some oddly enough hissed by her and-

'Wait.' She only thought for a moment as her body reacted first a sliced through one of the hissing arrows.

"Argh!?" Only for it to exploded in her face and the blast knocking her into the back wall.

Where more exploding arrows waited for her. She rolled just in time to miss the explosion but Link was waiting for her with his shield slamming into her face.

Her head rung while the world twisted into threes. She almost didn't rise her sword in time to take another brick breaking slash. Link held nothing back in his unyielding attacks. Hitting Lighting with every slash and cut that was just as powerful as the next. Lighting would use her speed to try and gain some ground, but the swordsmen defense is un breakable.

But she can't go any harder than this. If she does she may just kill him. This world has returned some her more god like skills. She felt it as soon as she steps on the ground. It's a power she hates, and using it while she just got it back after a year would make it even harder to control.

"Ugh!"

But Link is not giving her any options. Attacking her more like a vicious animal then a human. Growling and slicing with skill, along with deathly violence. With a roar, Link came cashing down on her sowrd. Their weapons cleaning loudly with bursting echo throughout the room. She tried to push him back, but Link threw a rocketing punch right in her ribs.

"Argh!?" Light coughed and falter. Giving an opening for her head to be taken clean off.

In desperation, she shot out her hand, "Thundaga!"

The huge electric blast sent Link soring to the other side of the room. He crashed into the panel walls making the shimmer viciously in lights. Smoke crawled form Link and the wall as the spark dissipated.

"Shit…" Lighting cursed. That blast is enough to kill a behemoth

A metal claw and chian shot right at her. She stepped back just time for it to miss her, but Link came flying in on the other end. He shot a little past her to snatch Lightning's cape and slam her into the ground. Then bring her back up for a kick that made her smash into the weight machines.

"I told you not to hold back." Link said through the clanging of dumbbells. "If you think a little twinkle like that is meant to knock me out, you're not even close to the fifth tier."

Throwing a fifthty pound weight over her shoulder, Lighting glared at Link in a cold warning.

"Look. I don't want to hurt you. But…." Thunder, from almost no where rumbled in the training room. Gray, hellish clouds, started to form over Lightning's head.

Pure light scattered around her sowrd as it changed to a straight crimson and black single edge sowrd. A sharp shield of similar color appeared on her right arm. The storm above her grew more aggressive. Lighting hitting the ground at her feet but she didn't flinch.

Uncontrollable energy surge through the woman's aquamarine eyes. "If you really want to me to come at you with all I've got."

At massive blot hit the ground with a blinding flash. Out of the light a white armored giant stepped out. A deadly duel sided scythe in his hands along with an imposing shield.

"Then you better not complain if you die."

True to her namesake, Lighting turned into a stream of white as she rushed Link. Too fast for the eye to see and too fast for him to counter. With struggled grunt Link, blocked both off them. Stopping Lightning's stab with his shield and the knight's sword with his own.

'OK.' Link thought, shaking a little under the duel assault. 'So, she's at least in the third tier.'

Sharply he pushed them both back, but Lighting gave quick chase along with her armored partner. They double attacked with great corporation. When Lighting went on the defensive, her knight struck. Giving Link no choice but to defend himself, leaving him open to her attack. Even if he saw the single thrust coming he still had very little time to bend back so their blades would pass just a hair over him.

The Hyrulean rolled form under them. Gaining some distance and time to fire arrows at their backs. But the knight effortlessly stopped them with a heavy drop of his shield. Lighting leaped over the shield, unleashing a devastating spinning slash. Clashing her blade with Links and pushing him back with a barrage of sword swing.

Link didn't fall behind. He parried her cut, grabbing her wrist to pull her into a headbutt. With Lighting, dazed Link threw her in the air and fire has arrows. Lightning's knight caught her, and returned her back to Link. Slashing through the air and coming down with a powerful strike on the hero of twilight's defense. Sparks of magic screamed off their weapons as they collided.

The Valkyrie push forward. Slashing a Link with blinding speeding. Disappearing to flank his right only to reappear and cut at his left. The Hyrulean easily stood his ground, with his shield. Only jumping back as the white knight fell from the sky stabbing ground between them in a streak of light.

The knight and Lighting fired an arc of thunder and Link dashed through it. The electricity bounced and roared off his shield as he pulled out his gale boomerang. Green wind energy glowed just before he threw it. A tornado soared at the pair knights, the wind forcing them to halt their assault. Link took the updraft of the storm up and over them. Taking the blade of evil's bane and piercing the white knight's chest.

"Argh!" The knight gave a ghostly wail as it slowly dissolved into light.

Link didn't end his attack there. Swiftly turning his blade to Lighting, he cut down at her form above. The sowrd meeting again in the same song. Clanging against each other in an almost musical manor.

Lighting kept Link up in th air by retaliating his attacks until she spun back. Letting the Hyrulean fall as she pointed her sowrd up. A large surge of magic gather around it and it burst into pure lighting. Violently sparking and glowing, Lighting shot the deadly magic right at the hero of twilight.

"Thundaja reign!" Yelled the Valkyrie as a big blot of magic exited her blade's tip. The blast rocketed toward Link, but he isn't fazed by the unyielding magic. Link took his own sowrd and jabbed it forward. Blade and magic clashed in loud boom that shook the room, making the walls ripple again in its defensive magic.

To Lighting's shock, the master sowrd took her attack. As her attack was absorb, Link swung his blade back and sprinted at her. Lighting cursed as their swords met. Link's strike's now felt like being hit with half a building with the added magic. The shockwave form their clashing made bigger cracks in the shielding around the training room.

"Shielding down to seventy-five percent." Said Cortana as, once again, a large crack form in the magical defense.

Breaking through Lighting block, Link brought his blade behind him.

"Hidden skill number 7!" Link spun in a half circle meeting Lighting in the middle of his spin. She could just barely block his attack as sparks nipped at her.

Pushing Lighting back, Link roared, "Great spin!" And colossal outburst of power sent Lighting hurtling back in a flash. Smashing into the boxing ring and taking it with her into the wall in a gaint plume of destruction.

"Shielding down to sixty-eight percent." Link heard Cortana count down as he watched the result of his attack.

'I think I put a little too much into that…' Truth be told, the hero of twilight is being rather hypocritical.

While he may have told Lighting not to hold anything back, he himself has been holding back. If only a little. Not because he thinks Lighting is weak, she can handle him and Cloud at this rate. He's holding back mostly because of his anger.

Ganon's words still echoed in his head. He wanted to just seethe in his rage or at least sleep it off like he normally would. But he can't just let it all out on this woman who he barely knows. Heck, he could have kill her by mistake. He almost did with Lunica, and he swore he would never do it again.

'That old man should have taught me how keep my hea- 'Link's thought took a dive as a boot came crashing into his cheek. He stumbled form Lighting's first kick, but was knocked back into some weight machines form the second one.

Groaning Link looked at his attacker. Lighting standing with her blade pointed at him, blues eyes glowing with power. Not even a single scratch on her, nor did she look even remotely tired.

"What? Giving up already?" She taunted him. "I thought you said you were coming at me with everything you got."

Link blinked. Dumbly, he blinked.

'She…she took that like it was nothing…' Not even Samus could take an magically charged great spin.

"Heh heh…" Link chuckled a little. Making Lighting wonder if she had hit him too hard.

'Damn. Cloud's right.' Link smiled as he stood back up. 'I worry too much.'

"Um…you ok…?" Lighting asked.

Standing up Link smirked. The Triforce on his left hand glowing. "Yeah. Just, honestly, starting to have fun with this. It's been a while since I could really cut loose."

Lighting mirrored the sentiment. "Can't say I don't feel the same. Few people I know can go toe to toe with me and Odin."

Lighting could see an odd energy leaking from Link as he re adjusted his stance. "Alright then, you ready to take even I've got?"

Lighting mirrored him. The air around her crackling as she sowrd glowed. "Don't cry when I take you down."

Both smirk just before launching at each other.

-OOO-

"Well the mansion is still standing." Cloud mentioned as he walked through the halls of the mansion. After four hours of spending time with his family, Cloud has returned with a little more than worry in his heart. Both of his friends are stoic and have a bit of a temper. And have nearly god like sowrd skills. And Link wasn't in his best of moods either.

All those elements combined put up the very picture of mayhem. With a weary sigh, Cloud walked boldly towards the mansion. A sense of dread filling his head.

-OOO-

As Cloud got closer to Lighting's room to see if she's there, loud booms came from down the hall caught his attention. Most of the other participants are hanging out by the entrance. Shulk, Snake, and Little Mac stood way form the door in caution. Explosions caused the door to shake and rumble even massive sparks of magic shined through.

Fox was kneeling next to Falco who was clutching the burnt feathers on his head. "Cloud?"

Fox looked rather shocked to see the Ex-solider. "I thought you and Link were in there."

"I…Just got back from visiting Tifa." Cloud said. The door screeching again as it nearly flew off.

"Then Samus's aim is shit." Falco cursed wincing at the brunt feather on his head. "Nearly took my damn head off…"

"And you should know that I can whenever I want too."

The bounty hunter in question growled form behind Cloud. Her suddenly appearance making everyone jump.

"I was out in the woods meditating after my fight with Mario." As she explained herself she eyed the constantly booming door. "That really sounds like you and him are in there."

Samus looked at Cloud who looked at the door.

The blond bounty hunter narrowed her eyes in thought. "Who's ever in must be tough to give Link a hard time."

Cloud sighed, "I think I know who. Give me minute…"

Walking up to the door Cloud punched in his code on the key pad and walked through.

"Whoa!?" He ducked just barely enough for hailstorm of arrows and lighting magic to miss him.

"That all you got!?"

"Hmph. I'll so you more then."

Link and Lighting were bouncing around the mess of a training room. The boxing ring is in pieces, along with the weights and machines. Massive black scorch marks scared the ceiling and floors. The magical barriers around the walls are cracked with many holes in it.

The cause of such destruction is from the clashing of their weapons. Making concussive waves in the air. And having a damn good time. Link smiled at he dodged Lighting's thunder blots. He grins playfully. As if toying with Lighting. But the woman in question has the tiniest of grins on her face. Spinning under Link's blade with a tiny twinkle in her eye.

Cloud watched, while ducking between their blows, as the two gleefully destroyed the training room. Stepping back out just before one of his friend's attack hit him. It just nicked the tips of his hair as the door slid close. Making a little flame being to burn.

"Well…" Cloud mumbled. Pinching the tiny fire on the tip of his head. "At least they're not killing each other. I think…"

-OOO-

"You furry long eared prick!" A disembodied gloved hand roared form drop down monitor. The video screen hung by a flimsy cord, dangling awkwardly in the air. "How many times are you going to blow this damn place up!? Don't you know- "

An arrow shattered the video screen.

"For a hand, he sure talks a lot…" Link sighed, sheathing his bow. Leaning listlessly against Lighting as they both sat on the floor utterly tired. Link's sowrd, in its sheath, leaned on his shoulder. Lighting sat with her back on his and her own blade twirling in her hand.

"It sounded pissed." Lighting mentioned.

Link shrugged, "Eh. He can fix it with a single snap of his fingers. He's just lazy."

"Hm." Lighting let out a small laugh.

"So." Lighting leaned her head on his. "Think I qualify?"

The timing of metal panel crashing to the ground at that moment was rather comical.

"Heh heh. Well we defiantly wrecked this more than when I evaluated Cloud." Link chuckled. Leaning his head against Lighting's back.

'Huh,' He thought. 'Her back is pretty big.'

"Yeah. You're _really_ in the second tier."

"Huh." Lighting leaned her head back laying it on top up Link's.

'He's actually kind of short…'

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Link asked.

Lighting shrugged. "Depends on the question."

"Do you think I am human?"

"No." Lighting's answer cut just as deep as her blade.

"Ah." Link blushed. Realizing his stupid question. "Right. I guess by your world standers I am basically an alien huh?"

They stayed silent after that. Wandering deep in their own thoughts.

"Mind if I answer your question with another?" The Valkyrie suddenly asked.

"Sure."

"Do you cry?"

Link blinked, thinking of the question for a moment. "Well I haven't cried since that bug that thing with Illa when I was ten…"

"Do you laugh?"

"Well yeah- "

"Smile? Get pissed?"

"What are you getting at?" Link looked over his shoulder in curiosity.

"I…used to wrestle with that too." Lighting looked to the damaged ceiling in thought. "After all I've done, I couldn't help but wonder, if I was still me. If I was still human. Thinking that I didn't need my emotions to be strong."

Lighting closed her eyes as visions of her friends brought the faintest of smiles on her face. "If you feel all those, then your more human than anyone else. It took me a very long time to learn that myself."

Link didn't say anything for a while. Chewing on both her words and just what type of past this woman could have.

"If that's the case. We must be the most human out everyone here." The hero of twilight chuckled at the small irony of his words.

"I don't think most humans can take a lighting blot to the chest." Lighting smirked, standing up and looking down at Link while he smiled up at her. Turning over his empty bomb bag.

"Or a whole bag of explosives to the face."

Dusting himself off, Link stood and offered his hand to the new addition to the mansion.

"My name is Link." He greeted her with cheerful grin. Attempting to make up for the cold greeting he gave to her before.

The ex-goddess took the hero's hand and shook it the friendly grip. "Call me Lighting. Or Light for short."

"And is that your real name?" Link asked.

"Maybe." Lighting avoided the question with grin and folding of her arms.

Link returned her smile. "Guess I'll have to earn that then huh?"

The former Valkyrie shrugged, "Well, I'd say you made a pretty good first impression."

"And I say you made a _very_ good impression." Link smirked coyly, turning to the door to leave. "Come on. Let's go before that hand get here to chew my ears off."

Lighting watched him for a moment. For some reason a smile found its way to her face.

'I just might like it here.'

She fallowed after the Hyrulean. Glad she listened to her sister.

* * *

 **What did ya think? Leave a fav, fallow, and/or review!**

 **Authors note: Final fantasy 13 will always be an odd one for me. Just like the rest of FF fan base. Personally, I found most of the characters and story interesting, and had fun with the combat. However, professorially, nearly all the characters are crap and have no growth, and till this day, I still cannot fully understand the plot of that game. But I did like the idea that they were going with Lighting. I love me a strong female protagonist, the reason Samus is my favorite, but the creators really screwed up her arch and personality; or lack thereof.**

 **But her concept is still fun, and I wanted to do something with her for years but could never find out what. I couldn't get my head around the Lighting X Hope thing; don't hate it, just don't get it. While Fang is my favorite, I haven't and still am not confident about doing Yuri and/or Yaoi yet. I have an idea for an original character, but that's been in the pipe line since 2009.**

 **Then I suddenly remember my favorite green tunic wearing jackass, Link. We fans have practically had him fall for nearly anyone and everyone in gaming and/or anime. You act like I am joking but I am not. Hell, there's probably fan art or a story with him and Mileena form Mortal Kombat out there. So, with final fantasy in smash, I thought 'why the f &ck not?'. There won't much of a plot in this story. If anything, it's more like a slice of life story; Just a story about the characters and the world around them. Kind of like Okami. Either way, I hope you enjoy. **


End file.
